This invention relates to a body garment, particularly a body garment which allows for the unrestrained movement of the human arm.
Many body garments, particularly those with sleeves, have seams that run from the nape of the neck and along the shoulder line on both sides of the body as most upper body garments come in two parts, a front and a rear part, and are usually seamed along the shoulder line. Some upper body garments with sleeves have a further seam, as a result of the attachment of the sleeves on respective sides of the garment to the body of the garment.
It is a combination of these seams which impedes the free movement of the arms, from the shoulder joint.
Those people who would benefit from unrestricted movement of the arms when wearing a body garment with sleeves attached thereto are in particularly those which participate in racquet sports, such as tennis, squash and badminton or those which play other sports which require unrestricted arm movement such as golf or cricket.
It is often noticed that many sportsmen and women, particularly those which play tennis, tend to wear loose t-shirts or polo shirts and lift the sleeves of their t-shirt or polo shirts most often, when they are about to serve the tennis ball, so as to gain as maximum an amount of unrestricted arm movement as the t-shirt or polo shirt which they wear permits. Though this is often done in an attempt to gain as maximum an amount of arm movement in a desired direction as possible, it is neither practical nor entirely effective.
It is the object of this invention to provide a body garment, which enables unrestricted movement of the arm in any desired direction.
According to the invention, there is provided a body garment, said garment including a single formed fabric which is folded along its central axis, and further folded and seamed, said seams running diagonally across the front and rear of said garment, with the respective ends of the essentially formed garment, being wrapped around and seamed, so that the garment has a t-shaped appearance, there being, an aperture created through the central top portion of the garment through which an individual""s head is to be passed when the garment is to be worn.
In a further aspect of the invention, the upper portion of the single formed fabric is adapted to provide a single further formed fabric which with the mirror image of the adapted single formed fabric is joined together so as to create a first central seam, the joined fabric is subsequently folded and further seamed such that the substantially formed body garment incorporates seams which spiral from each end of the sleeve of the body garment and run diagonally from the front end of each respective side of the body garment, meeting at and intersecting the central seam.
In order that the invention may be readily understood, we shall describe, with the aid of accompanying drawings, a preferred embodiment of the invention, and further embodiments of the invention by way of non-limiting example.